Imagina
by lintu asakura
Summary: Imagina que hay alguien que te recuerda a ti, ese alguien esperas que haga lo que tú deseas, en un punto de tu mente cerrado y sin llave, tú sabes que deseas destruirlo todo.


Imagina

Imagina

Imagina que despiertas y no sientes nada, imagina que recuerdas pocas cosas, tan solo escuchas gritos, en tu mente resuenan, como una filarmonía, es mejor olvidar, pero, no sabes como, pero ya olvidaste, imagina que te levantas y de tu cuerpo cae una cadena, pesada, muy pesada; pero no te pesa.

Imagina que no te asustas, pero piensas que es agradable el no recordar y capaz en algún momento sonreíste.

Imagina que de pronto algo se acerca no lo identificas pero tu corazón salta y tienes deseos de correr, la razón la desconoces.

Volteas y te encuentras con un monstruo, no sabes como llego esa palabra a tu mente pero sabes que esa seria la definición, corres, es rápido te alcanza con facilidad y ya no tienes a donde correr.

Es raro que no tengas miedo, por que no lo tienes y casi lo esperas con ansias, sabes que puede ser el final, pero muy internamente crees que puede ser un gran comienzo.

Esperas a que ataque pero no lo hace, miras detalladamente, poco a poco desaparece aquella quimera. Escuchas una voz no sabes que pueda pasar, le tienes miedo a esa voz.

No sabes porque pero le tienes miedo, no tuviste miedo con aquel esperpento, pero aquella entonación suave y que comprendes mucho mejor que los grotescos gruñidos, te dan miedo.

Sabes que en un lugar de tu mente, hay recuerdas, voces, risas, llantos y piensas que es mejor olvidar no acercárteles por que hieren, te hirieron, lo correcto es huir de todas las voces.

Esta vez si tratas de huir desesperadamente, la voz continua, pero será tu imaginación o no, parece dócil, tranquila, quieres ver con tus ojos lo que puede pasar, no contemplas el que te pueda hacer daño, tan solo quieres probar.

Te quedas a escuchar, volteas, miras fijamente como analizando, sabes que es como tu un igual, en tu mente se registran gritos encarnizados y llantos dolorosos pronto los reconoces como tuyos, tiemblas tu cuerpo se acurruca como para conseguir calor pero ni aunque te fundas en ti mismo lo conseguirás.

Te paralizas, te agachas, cierras los ojos para sentir dolor, pero no lo sientes, tu semejante se te acerca, seria en vano huir así que dejas que suceda, pero no sucede, te desesperas.

Tu cuerpo convulsiona, tu análogo te sostiene, es alto tu cuerpo apenas y es una cuarta parte del suyo, te sientes consumir como una pequeña llama, aquel te levanta, te habla no le quieres entender.

Se levanta, tu equivalente levanta la mano, tu cuerpo se estremece por lo que viene, saca algo de su espalda y tu te relajas; un objeto filoso y largo; brilla, sabes que lo conoces, ¿una espada? Sabes el nombre, sabes que hiere; que te puede destrozar.

La agita hacia ti y esperas que caiga, que lastime, sientes algo suave en tu frente, un golpecito delicado y luz, mucha luz.

Imagina que despiertas no sabes en donde estas, no lo quieres saber, quieres levantarte pero tu cuerpo pesa, sientes frió, mucho frió, estas descalzo, vistes algo que no recuerdas haber vestido es como un trozo de tela a penas aferrado a tu cuerpo.

Nieva, sabes que en algún momento aprendiste esa palabra y te gustaba, era el término que mas gozabas, registras copos de nieve cayendo, inundándose contigo como cubriéndote en calor aun que eso empeorara tu glacial temperatura.

Lo disfrutas casi juegas con la blancura, eres interrumpido de tu recién descubierto placer, alguien te observa, esta consciente de que no puedes correr, así que esperas.

Una mujer, la reconoce por el cabello largo es lo único que podría hacerte diferenciar los géneros, para tu edad no era necesario nada mas.

Escuchas los pasos como un retintín, es molesto; mientras se acerca te vas dando cuenta que no es una mujer, es una niña, como tu, aunque sea mucho mas grande la reconoces como una niña.

Te mira concienzudamente, no dices nada, ella no te da miedo, conociste muchos niños y no hacían daño, eso te dice tu mente, haces caso.

Te habla, no la escuchas, estas más interesado en observarla casi no recuerdas como era una niña, ella parlotea otras cosas y se va apresurada, sientes que perdiste algo importante.

No le tomas importancia al pequeño dolor en tu pecho, sientes que antes lo sentiste el que huyeran de ti, el que te tuvieran miedo, asco, y algunas veces lastima. Te revuelves y ahuyentas ese sentimiento no lo deseas contigo.

Miras el cielo esta nublado, oscurecido, gris; te gusta el gris, te deleitaría tener un cielo para ti, pero sabes muy bien que no se puede atrapar el cielo.

De nuevo eres interrumpido por… esta vez varios pasos no te agradaría que te encuentren pero no puedes huir.

Era la niña que había salido corriendo, pero venia con alguien más, dos veces más grande que ella misma, esta vez si era una mujer grande, voluminosa, el rostro arrugado, muy arrugado; los ojos caídos y las pupilas castañas, tranquilas, neutrales como la madera.

Deberías huir, no puedes pero tampoco quieres; crees que deberías quedarte puede pasar algo bueno, aunque tu mente diga eso, tu cuerpo se tensa.

La anciana se te acerca te mira quiere tocarte pero cierras los ojos involuntariamente; el que te toquen, te duele, casi sientes tu piel arder, aun así abres los ojos la mujer no desiste y te levanta, tu cuerpo se sacude sientes tu corazón latir con fuerza.

Te abraza, sabes el nombre, lo viste pero nunca lo sentiste; te remueves compungido, sientes tu rostro quemar, nunca sentiste antes eso puede ser algo nuevo aun así, deseas que te deje no quieres que te toquen aun no es el momento.

No lo hace, te envuelve en sus brazos y te abriga en su pecho en algún hemisferio de tu cerebro, esta la memoria y en ese lugar hay un recuerdo que un día alguien te arropo como lo hacían ahora y como lo deseaste de nuevo.

A pesar de las advertencias, te niegas a escucharlas, refriegas tu rostro en su pecho y descansas tu cabeza, pasas tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y quieres creer que es real.

Su cabello rosa tu rostro es blanco o gris, se parece al tuyo blanco, muy blanco con una insinuación senil, en algún instante te dolió, el blanco te agradaba pero el cabello blanco punzaba un halito de entendimiento cruzo tu mente en un punto tu cabello fue signo de sufrimiento.

Pasas de esa sensación de conocimiento, cierras tus ojos que no han dejado de recorrer el rostro enfrente de ti y por fin tu mente deja de pensar y se aboca a sentir un pequeño calorcito emergiendo de tu interior.

Sientes que se levanta contigo en brazos algo se agita en tu interior, no quieres escuchar, esperas con el corazón en la boca que algo suceda pero la anciana tan solo camina contigo en brazos, sientes relajarte al agradable calor.

Capaz inconscientemente te gustaría estar en los brazos de alguien por siempre, sentirte querido; en un punto de tu mente alguien niega, pretendes que tu no mereces ser querido, hiciste mucho daño por eso tan solo hay llanto en tus recuerdos y mientras mas llanto mas dolor.

Sueñas no despertar de nuevo y encontrarte solo, abandonado y olvidado; que todo lo que sucedió hasta hora no se borre como un rayo de luz.

Cierras los ojos esperando que todo no desaparezca y te encomiendas a alguien que si podía atrapar el cielo, te dijeron que había alguien que dominaba todo; no recuerdas su nombre pero a pesar de eso le suplicas que todo sea verdad.

Estas cansado y el rítmico paso de la anciana te mece entre la fantasía y la realidad quieres estar consciente en todo momento para estar alerta si algo pasa, pero tus ojos casi y no soportan su peso quieren caer en la oscuridad y el ensueño.

En un minuto caíste a la brumosa sensación de la suavidad del sueño, no lo pensaste, tampoco lo viste llegar, estabas tan cansado de luchar que simplemente te dejaste llevar.

No recuerdas tu sueño pero sabes que no fue acogedor cuando no tienes recuerdos activos en los sueños se te presentan, por eso no te gustaba soñar, lo sabes.

Imagina que abres los ojos y todo es blanco, te gusta el blanco pero no cuando todo es blanco. Enfocas bien tu pupila y te das cuenta que no todo era blanco sino que no lo habías visto todo.

Imagina que alguien te sonríe y poso su rostro en el inmenso blanco, contrastando completamente.

Imagina que ese alguien es una niña, es la niña que trajo calor, ensucia la tranquilidad y el mutismo mientras inquieta se mueve alrededor tuyo, la miras, no te agrada, pero te agrada.

Imagina que la niña se tira encima de ti y te abraza tranquila como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo tu te paralizas, y ella casi te envuelve todo.

Sientes que no esta bien y la alejas, difícil tarea cuando ella es el doble de ti, eres pequeño lo sabes, pero no te sientes mal sabes que es normal pronto crecerás y todos tus demonios capas se irán con el tiempo.

Te habla, bulliciosa y desentonada, te duele la cabeza acostumbrado al silencio no soportas tantos sonidos.

Tu cuerpo se siente vigoroso aun no te habías dado cuenta pero te mueves con facilidad tu cuerpo esta cubierto de sofocantes sabanas que te cubren completo, se siente bien no recuerdas haberte sentido mejor.

Te paras desordenando el cúmulo de sabanas que te cubrían, al levantarte tan bruscamente te mareas haces como que no lo sientes e intentas salir de ahí pero los brazos de la niña te lo impiden podría cargarte con facilidad y tu no harías nada para poder defenderte, aun eres un niño.

Pasos se acercan y quieres salir de ahí a toda costa no entiendes como la niña sonríe feliz puede que aun no los escuche y por eso esta tan tranquila, eso quieres creer.

Tratas de hablar pero tu garganta arde, un sonido gutural se escucha y la puerta se abre; castaño tranquilo se inclina hacia ti, te sonríe caes embobado en la red de la araña, puede ser también un cordero.

La escuchas decir su nombre, esa palabra te suena una vez alguien te dijo como te llamabas en lo profundo de tu mente se escuchan palabras ruidos monótonos y continuos.

La niña salta desesperada y sonrojada, atragantándose con sus palabras y repite constante llamarse Hinamori Momo y que la anciana detrás suyo es su abuela Grany.

Es agradable te gustaría sonreír como ellas algún día esperas ser capaz de emitir esos sonidos de alegría llamados risa.

Tranquilo miras como un hombre viejo, muy viejo, mirara la vida pasar porque aquellas dos personas son vida, lo reconoces a pesar de tu corta edad sabes que tu no eres vida eres destrucción y soledad, no eres bienvenido, eres desolación.

Entablan una conversación tu permaneces callado tampoco sabes si puedes hablar, no estas seguro si estas mudo de tanto gritar o de estar siempre callado.

Quisieras hablar te gustaría lo sabes hacer te lo enseñaron tu aprendías de ver y escuchar lo que te decían aunque luego sabias que era doloroso.

Las dos personas enfrente de ti esperan ansiosas que respondas a su pregunta, no sabes que te preguntaron, te lo repiten, piden tu nombre no lo recuerdas haces el esfuerzo, alguien en las profundidades de tu mente repite constante como un murmullo cada vez mas fuerte.

Te esfuerzas por escuchar, tu boca repite sin darte cuenta, luego de la rasposa sensación de que tu garganta va a romperse un nombre es emitido por tus labios……Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Imagina que pasaron años pero no los sentiste casi fue un soplo de viento y que tus equivalentes aun siguen temiendo y tu igual.

Imagina que las personas que te acogieron ahora casi son lo único que te hace despertar cada día, pues tus angustias aun no desaparecen y la soledad muy pocas veces es acompañada.

Imagina que uno de tus pilares va a desaparecer se aleja como las nubes, era inquieta no podía quedarse en el mismo lugar para siempre, sabias que se alejaría pero no quisiste creerlo.

Imagina que eso te tiene de mal humor pues casi sientes que la perderás pues ya no vive contigo ya ni siquiera sientes su esencia ni sus risas, ahora todo esta tranquilo como tantas veces le pediste que estuviera ella pero nunca te hacia caso tan solo te escuchaba y reía.

Imagina que la abuela, ahora le dices así, antes ni siquiera la querías ver, huías cada vez que podías de su control y de su mirada serena, eso no viene al caso, pero la abuela esta triste cada vez su vida se va apagando, no, su segunda vida, la otra ya se le apago.

Imagina que el tormento de ustedes dos viene casi todos los días, con una felicidad contagiosa por momentos sobre todo cuando esta ella, viene desordena todo y se va y lo deja desordenado, dices no es justo, pero volverás a armarlo para que ella venga y vuelva a desordenarlo.

Imagina que ya casi no viene esta ocupada te dice Grany tu no haces caso dices no importarte pero sabes que te destruye, fue tu única compañía por mucho tiempo te hacia olvidar eso te gustaba, eres egoísta por naturaleza, la hubieras amarrado a ti si fuera posible.

Imagina lo tormentoso de perder a alguien y que ya no haya mas risas que estas se hubieran ido con ella.

Imagina que ella te dice que eres muy niño para entenderlo, que no puedes saber lo que se siente ayudar porque eres egoísta como todo niño, Grany también te lo dice amabas repiten lo mismo, que no lo puedes entender.

Imagina que se fue término de irse y llevar todo consigo, a pesar de eso aun nosotros seguimos estando en el mismo lugar, no nos podemos mover por que esperamos que vuelva.

Imagina que me doy cuenta que las cosas no marchan bien la vida se va extinguiendo y afecta sobre todo cuando vez morir a alguien que consideras luz, aun no sabes el porque, lo descubrirás.

Imagina que alguien te dijo el porque, luego de saberlo viste que tu siempre fuiste lo que creías que eras, que todo el tiempo que viviste a lado de hinamori y la abuela tan solo fue una utopía.

Imagina que no sabes como pedir disculpas tu existencia es dolor tu no naciste para amar, lo supiste siempre, por que te engañaste, no debiste hacerlo, eres destrucción.

Imagina que pides permiso a la persona que te crió como una madre, para ir en busca de lo que te hace un demonio, te lo da te pie que te cuides, pero tu sientes que eso será innecesario tu debes perecer.

Imagina que lo consigues tienes a la monstruosidad enfrente tuyo, pero ahora sabes que es una extensión de tu alma, ahora sabes que tu eres el demonio que no puedes destruirte a ti mismo.

Imagina que lo dominas, esa extensión de tu alma ahora es parte de ti ahora estas completo, ya sabes que hacer, canalizaras tu destrucción en aquellos que merecen ser destruidos, hay un lugar en donde es permitido, en el pico mas alto; puedes ser dios.

Imagina que encuentras la risa de antaño igual que siempre fulgurante, vivas todo lo contrario de ti, la observas y quisieras tenerla para siempre, aun sigues siendo un niño egoísta.

Imagina que eres elevado como un dios te llaman genio, que solo aparece en cien años, te sientes bien verdad, te gusta que te admiren, te gusta ser aceptado.

Imagina que eres puesto en un lugar que desconoces a cargo de vidas que tú manejas como un rey con sus esclavos, pero tú también eres un esclavo de otro rey.

Imagina que las cosas ahí no son aburridas, se podría decir que es tranquilo tienes la primera risa que conociste, un poco de locura como tu subordinada, compañeros con todo tipo de enfermedades desde la mas normal hasta la mas rara.

Imagina que conoces a alguien que podrías admirar una imagen paterna, cabello castaño ojos del mismo color, alto con lentes, de postura apacible, no un demonio como tu.

Imagina que hay alguien que te recuerda a ti, ese alguien esperas que haga lo que tú deseas, en un punto de tu mente cerrado y sin llave, tú sabes que deseas destruirlo todo.

Lo comprendes en su sonrisa, sabes, que él no te defraudara, el lo lograra seria capaz de destruirlo todo y a ti también, eso es lo que mas deseas.

Lo sigues esperas que lo haga que llegue el momento en que se lleve acabo la eliminación de todo, te encantaría que comience contigo, lo que tu nunca pudiste hacer el lo hará y esperas con ansias el día que se lleve acabo.

El sabe que tú lo sigues, jamás deja de sonreír siempre con los ojos cerrados y alerta, como un payaso, uno que solo hace disfrutar así mismo, aunque a veces te hace disfrutar a ti.

Ahora el te persigue a ti, te llama con un apodo que invento hinamori como no recordarlo te desagradaba sonaba pequeño y aunque lo fueras no te gustaba que te lo dijeran.

Huyes pero te gusta que te encuentre y juegan a atraparse ambos demonios, juegan a tener alas, a ser inocentes a no querer la catástrofe.

Jugar es agradable, con hinamori era sentirse limpio y bien consigo mismo, jugar con Matsumoto era enojarse y ser la burla de una mujer con gran experiencia, jugar con Ichimaru Gin, era engañarse, era seducirse en una danza de sangre era mentirse dulcemente con palabras hirientes y que ambos sabían donde dar.

Ichimaru Gin era dolor no era que le gustara el dolor, mentiría si diría que no le gusta, pues lo tienta, Ichimaru Gin era amor, un amor con demasiadas espinas, un amor demasiado rojo, un amor del infierno, de oscuridad y de no olvidar.

Hitsugaya Toushiro era tranquilidad a la vista de todos era un niño genio demasiado adulto, para ser un niño, demasiado inocente para ser un adulto, pero eso era lo que creían, nadie lo conocía verdaderamente capaz Gin llego a conocerlo y capaz Toushiro también lo conoció.

Ambos se conocieron cuando ya todo estaba predestinado seria difícil decir que podrían rehacerlo todo, por que no podían, jugarían a ser dios, pero no lo eran, por eso era mejor seguir jugando a que no sabían nada, a que todo era tranquilidad.

Imagina que ambos llegaron a disfrutarse mutuamente sin reglas, sin sentimientos, eso era lo que querían creer, llegaron a olvidar, por escasos segundos lo hicieron.

Imagina que era la hora de que el reloj se detuviera y caminara en reversa, era la hora de despedirse, habían jugado demasiado tiempo y casi lo habían olvidado, que tenían que actuar.

Imagina que Hitsugaya jamás creyó que dolería, que ese dolor seria diferente porque lo era, era más angustiante que los anteriores, más irascible, había probado la traición, y aunque supiera era agónico.

Imagina que Ichimaru jamás creyó que seria tan difícil desprenderse de algo, al punto de querer reconstruirlo de nuevo todo, estuvo a punto de renunciar, pero sabia que seria huir por un momento, pero no podías huir toda tu vida.

Así que ambos supieron lo que debían hacer, luchar, pelear, herirse como un ultimo encuentro, sangrar, ambos juntos, como una despedida como una promesa.

Imagina que se volverían a encontrar en una pelea donde era seguro que todos morirían, juntos de nuevo, sellarían su promesa, perecer.

Imagina que lo hicieron, se estremecieron, se contemplaron, se acurrucaron uno en el otro, se bebieron de a pocos cada gota de vida, cada aliento, cada suspiro, luego ambos se hirieron a la vez, destruyeron sus alas imaginarias y cayeron a la tierra, despedazados una en la espada del otro.

Su renacimiento estaba completado, por que la muerte es el origen.

Imagina que nadie los conoció

Imagina que vivieron tan solo para ellos

Imagina que su camino era morir

Imagina que lo hicieron

Imagina que renacieron

Imagina que ahora están juntos

Imagina que se protegieron de sus propios deseos

Imagina que aprendieron a………… amar

Imagina ……………..


End file.
